


Scar

by Buttfuck



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: M/M, Scars, Soulmates AU, Tumblr Prompt, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttfuck/pseuds/Buttfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt.</p><p>Soulmates are bonded in a way where they'll feel each other's pain. They'll receive each other's wound.<br/>Jason is no exception and begins to wonder who his soulmate is when the wounds begin to get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar

Ever since he was little, Jason always wondered who his soul mate would be. Soul mates were bonded in an unseen way, wounds appearing on each other's bodies if one got hurt. It was a weird bond and Jason was no exception to it.

Since he was young, he would get the common scrapes and bruises on his arms and knees. Nothing serious until he hit his teenage years. His wounds became much more dangerous. He would receive gashes and broken limbs just about anywhere. And it would happen so randomly as well.

He would be in bed or at school, not expecting anything until his body would jolt in pain and tears would spring into his eyes. He had to leave school once when he interrupted his geometry class by bursting into tears and screaming.

His family was worried as well. Who was this person their son was bonded to?

Grant would assure Jason that his soul mate was probably an adventurer like him. Doing incredible and crazy things. 

But the scar above his left eye and the holes carved by possibly bullets told him otherwise. 

Jason remembered when he was seventeen, sitting at the dining room table at Thanksgiving, when his soul mate tried to contact him. 

He grown accustomed to the random outburst of pain, no longer bursting into screams unless it was something serious. 

He winced when he felt stinging on his forearm but ignored it as his aunt chatted away about her fourth boyfriend and how he could possibly be the one. She never really met her soul mate, saying it was too hard to find him or her. There was really no way of telling.

Riley hasn't met his as well, his body free of scars as serious as Jason's. Grant met his, a girl named Daisy. She sprained her ankle, causing him to sprain his as well and they met at the University's medical room where they were both given doctor's notes. They tested their theory, Grant pinching her arm and feeling the same pain. He was ecstatic when he brought her home to his family, introducing her to everyone with the biggest smile that they have ever seen. Jason envied his brother, to find his love so quick.

The pain in his arm continued, however. He paid no heed, not caring as he took a bite of his green beans. It was Riley who pointed out his wound saying, "Jason? You have another cut on you."

This didn't surprise him at all. He glanced at his arm, only surprised when he saw a word etched into his arm.

Hey

This was new. Jason jumped from his seat and dashed to the guest bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind him. He sat on the toilet and gawked at the word on his arm.

His soulmate was actually attempting to contact him. 

He fumbled for his pocket knife in his pants and opened it. He was hesitant about his decision but ignored and pressed the blade onto his skin. He ignored the twinge of pain and carved, hi.

It was an awkward exchange of words. It was the only thing he could think of. It was strange.

There was another searing pain erupting in his arm, causing him to flinch and he glanced at three words.

Boy or Girl?

He gulped a lump in his throat and grabbed his blade, underlining boy. Then he carved in you?

He closed his eyes and waited. The pain came and he opened his eyes. He glanced and held his breath. On his arm was the word same. Then more words were added, a question actually. 

Name?

Jason

Vaas

Jason held his breath and wondered, "What kind of a fucking name is Vaas?" He wanted to write, oh he really did, but was interrupted when his father banged on the bathroom door.

"Jason? You alright in there?"

"Oh- uh, yeah!" He responded, "Yeah I'm fine, Dad!"

"You sure?" His father asked, "Is it another cut from your soulmate?"  
Jason held his breath. He didn't know if he should tell his father or not. He quickly ran to the sink, washing his pocket knife and placing it into his pocket. He calmed himself before opening the bathroom door to be met with all of his worried family members.

"What was it this time?" His mother asked.

"Oh, uh," he glanced at his arm and showed it to his family, "He was talking to me." 

They all gasped at the words already scarring on his arm, reading each and every one. His mother covered her mouth, wondering how her son could bare through the pain. His father, however, roamed his fingers over the inflamed skin. He read the conversation like it was a text. His brothers stared in awe and in slight disgust. It was his aunt that let out a squeal.

"That is so romantic!" She placed her hands over her heart. "It's a bit weird, but clever and so romantic! Maybe I should go and contact my soulmate as well." 

The holiday lasted with his aunt giving a bone crushing hug and a big kiss on the brothers' cheeks. They wished her a happy trip before she left. She was probably going to do the same thing that Jason and Vaas did. 

That time was the only time Jason had any actual contact with Vaas. He tried to contact him again, much to his parents' disagreement, but Vaas didn't contact him anymore. His heart sank and he refrained from talking to anyone for a while. Riley and Grant tried to comfort him, saying he was probably busy, or his friends or family didn't want him hurting himself again like that. But the wounds continued to spread Jason's body.

Thosee were his only thoughts of his soulmate as he sat in the rickety bamboo cage. His 'texts' with Vaas has healed and vanished long ago, no more evidence of their talk. But his name was always stuck in his head, like a tattoo that he could never get rid of. Or like that scar above his eye that have people wonder how the fuck he got it. He wanted to ask Vaas the same question. What was his soulmate doing?

But that really didn't matter much anymore since he knew his life could be over. Three pirates entered the dirty dark room. One, his hair styled in a ridiculous mohawk, grabbed his brother and began asking him questions. Jason glared at the man, seething and his blood boiling. 

The pirate met his eyes and released Grant. 

"What the fuck are you looking at, white boy?" He asked.  
Jason remained quiet, only irritating the pirate who neared Jason and grabbed his collar, bringing his face mere inches from his.

"I said, what the fuck are you looking at!?" He screamed. His breath smelled horrid. A mix of tropical fruits, salt, and the foul smell of tobacco. Jason wondered if this man has ever brushed his teeth in his life. 

"Hey!" The pirate screamed, "Are you fucking listening!? Are you deaf, blanquito!?" 

Jason only glared at the pirate, taking in this man's features. His eyes were wild and he held that devilish grin that Jason was sure that he wanted to kill. 

The pirate was doing the same. He observed the man's face, noticing the scar above his left eye. His other hand reached up to rub at his identical scar.

Jason's heart stopped when he saw it. His eyes widened as he glanced from the scar, to the pirate, and back the scar again. 

With all the seriousness the pirate could muster, he pressed his nail onto his cheek and carved himself a pretty little line that wept blood. 

Jason's cheek seemed to split in the exact sane spot, blood slowly crawling on his tanned skin. 

Much to Vaas' delight and Jason's horror, they were soulmates. A grin spread on Vaas' face and he pulled Jason into a tight hug, burying his face in the American's neck and cried, "Where have you been!?"

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and made this. I hope you enjoyed this and comment your thoughts.


End file.
